Núi Nibel
Núi Nibel là ngọn núi ở gần thị trấn nhỏ Nibelheim trong Final Fantasy VII. Nó là nơi đặt một lò phản ứng Mako của tập đoàn Shinra và là nơi lưu giữ Jenova một thời gian. Có thể băn qua ngọn núi để đến Rocket Town phía bên kia. Nó cũng là một địa điểm đến được trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Cốt truyện Nhiều năm trước, Tifa Lockhart tìm cách leo lên núi Nibel để gặp lại người mẹ đã mất của cô, mà cô tin rằng sẽ gặp được bà nếu vượt qua ngọn núi. Chàng trai trẻ Cloud Strife đi theo, nhưng khi Tifa bị thương vì cú ngã, dân làng cho rằng đó là lỗi của cậu và cha Tifa cấm Cloud lại gần Tifa. Năm năm trước sự kiện trong trò chơi, Sephiroth, Zack Fair và vài lính Shinra bao gồm cả Cloud Strife, được cử đến Nibelheim để điều tra báo cáo về lò phản ứng và quái vật gần đó. Tifa Lockhart là hướng dẫn viên từ Nibelheim của họ, cả nhóm đã leo lên núi Nibel; tuy nhiên, một vụ sập cầu làm họ bị chia ra. Từ đây, Cloud và Sephiroth đi qua nhiều hang động. Đây là nơi duy nhất Sephiroth trở thành một thành viên của nhóm, tuy nhiên không thể điều khiển anh ta. Nhờ cấp độ và chỉ số rất cao, Sephiroth dễ dàng tiêu diệt nhiều quái vật ở núi Nibel. Finally the party reached the peak and entered the reactor. Sephiroth deduced that the reason why the Mt. Nibel's reactor was malfunctioning was because a section was broken in the mako purification tanks, although he initially didn't know why it broke.Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core: Sephiroth: This is the cause of the malfunction. This section is broken. Zack, go seal the valve. Why did it break? However, it was discovered shortly thereafter that the reason it broke was because of what Hojo did with the purification tanks, where several human test subjects lay in tanks of Mako. It was also discovered that the remains of Jenova were sealed in a separate chamber. Troubled by the idea that he was created by the same process as the beings in the Mako tanks and the words of Genesis, Sephiroth returned to Nibelheim to investigate the matter using the abandoned Shinra mansion and the research notes in its basement. With what he learned, Sephiroth was driven mad and razed Nibelheim before returning to Mt. Nibel to claim the remains of Jenova, who he had come to believe was his mother. Pursued by Zack, Cloud, Tifa and her father. Sephiroth fatally wounded Zack and Tifa's father and also flung Tifa down the industrial stairs, in the process of destroying the machinery in Jenova's chamber and claiming her head. Stabbed and heavily wounded by Cloud using Zack's Buster Sword, Sephiroth impaled Cloud with his sword, but Cloud was able to reverse the attack to pitch Sephiroth over the bridge and into the Lifestream, or down the shaft in the Jenova room, as depicted in Crisis Core. During the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud Strife and his party cross through Mt. Nibel on during their worldwide journey after Sephiroth. Items Found Crisis Core *Soma *Talisman *X-Potion *Fire Ring *Elixir Final Fantasy VII *Rune Blade *Plus Barrete *Sniper CR *Elemental Materia *Powersoul Enemy formations Western Base* *2x Kyuvilduns *3x Kyuvilduns *1x Sonic Speed, 2x Kyuvilduns *2x Sonic Speed Wooden Bridge *3x Sonic Speed *2x Sonic Speed *1x Zuu (Doesn't appear during the flashback) Reactor Approach* *2x Twin Brain, 1x Sonic Speed *3x Twin Brain *3x Sonic Speed *1x Zuu *2x Screamer, 1x Twin Brain Reactor Area* *2x Twin Brain, 1x Sonic Speed *3x Twin Brain *3x Sonic Speed *1x Zuu *2x Screamer, 1x Twin Brain *2x Screamer (Back-attack only) In Front of the Reactor *2x Twin Brain, 1x Sonic Speed *3x Twin Brain *3x Sonic Speed *1x Zuu (Doesn't appear during the flashback) *2x Screamer, 1x Twin Brain (Doesn't appear during the flashback) *2x Screamer (Back-attack only) (Doesn't appear during the flashback) Caves Beyond the Mako Fountain** *5x Kyuvilduns *3x Twin Brain *2x Twin Brain, 3x Kyuvilduns Pipe Room *5x Kyuvilduns *3x Twin Brain *2x Twin Brain, 3x Kyuvilduns *1x Dragon *Materia Keeper (Boss) *No enemies appear here during the flashback **Enemies only appear here during the flashback Musical Themes Like in Nibelheim, the track "On That Day, 5 Years Ago" (5年前のあの日 ''Gonen Mae no ano Hi) continues to play in Mt. Nibel. When the party returns to Mt. Nibel, "Under the Rotting Pizza" (腐ったピザの下で Kusatta Piza no Shita De) plays as the background music. In Crisis core - Final Fantasy VII March on the frontier plays as the backgroung theme , whereas inside the reactar The Skyscraper of Iron and Steel plays. Gallery File:MtNibel-Reactor.jpg|Interior of the reactor File:FFVII Mt. Nibel Natural Materia.jpg|Materia Cave File:CCFFVII Jenova Room.png|Jenova's room artwork File:Jenova Tank.jpg|Jenova's tank inside the reactor Notes and References en:Mt. Nibel de:Berg Nibel Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VII Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Các ngọn núi